College Days
by SefiEK14
Summary: Al fin era el momento de convertirse en una persona adulta y comenzar la universidad. Con emoción y nervios decidió mudarse a la gran ciudad de Tokio. Lo que no sabía era que sus nuevos roomies cambiarían por completo su vida. Viviendo días divertidos y uno que otro triste, porque por supuesto: las hormonas adolescentes no desaparecían aún. [Pareja principal: OCxTachimukai]


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece (ya quisiera yo...)**

**Espero que lo disfruten :)**

* * *

Faltaba solo una hora para que el autobús llegara a su destino: La ciudad de Tokio, la más grande de Japón. Era un cambio radical ya que siempre había vivido en una pequeña ciudad, que aunque también fuera buena no se comparaba con todo lo que Tokio podía ofrecer.

Había sido su elección mudarse de ciudad para comenzar la universidad, aunque su familia no estaba del todo de acuerdo, de cualquier forma decidió estudiar arte en la Universidad de Tokio. Siempre había sido una chica tímida y seria, por lo que le costaba iniciar conversaciones con personas desconocidas, cosa por lo que se sorprendieron sus padres al saber que quería estudiar lejos. Su cabello era negro y lo llevaba suelto como de costumbre, había decidido dejarlo crecer, así que éste estaba un poco más arriba de su cintura, tenia además un flequillo del lado derecho. Sus ojos eran de un color morado claro y su tez era blanca. Era una chica delgada y promedio. Lo único que se podía destacar es que aún con sus 18 años cumplidos seguía siendo muy bajita, cosa que la hacía ver un poco menor. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones negros y un suéter de color gris y como de costumbre unos converses negros.

Tomó sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música con la esperanza de que el viaje pasara más rápido. Estaba nerviosa pero a la vez emocionada, esta era su oportunidad para hacer nuevos amigos y estudiar lo que le gustaba. Recordó la despedida con su familia y amigos, de verdad los iba a extrañar mucho, serían unos meses muy largos y pesados. Suspiró profundamente para alejar ese tipo de pensamientos y giró hacia la ventana del autobús, sin siquiera prestarle atención al niño que se encontraba haciendo berrinche detrás de ella mientras su madre trataba de calmarlo.

No notó el momento en el que se quedo dormida hasta que el autobús paró y una voz femenina sonó por las bocinas.

—"Hemos llegado a la gran ciudad de Tokio, favor de despejar el tren ordenadamente. Muchas gracias por su preferencia."

Tomó su mochila y bajó después de esquivar a la multitud de personas. Se dirigió por sus maletas y un mapa de las calles y transportes de la ciudad.

— Muy bien…— Sacó de su bolso un pequeño trozo de papel que contenía la dirección de su nuevo hogar, luego de verificar las calles abrió el mapa y comenzó a buscar detenidamente. Una vez que supo en donde se encontraba su destino decidió ir a tomar uno de los taxis que se encontraban fuera de la estación de autobuses.

Eran apenas las 4 de la tarde por lo que aún había mucho tráfico, aunque eso no importo mucho ya que se distrajo fácilmente observando las calles y los edificios que se encontraban a su alrededor, mirándolos con detenimiento mientras nuevamente se colocaba sus audífonos para escuchar música y evitar conversación con el taxista.

Así pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que el taxi paró, indicando que había llegado a su destino. Rápidamente bajo del vehículo tomando sus maletas y pagándole la respectiva suma al taxista, quien amablemente se retiró poco después. Se detuvo unos segundos para observar la gran casa en la que viviría a partir de hoy.

Era una casa muy grande de dos pisos de color blanco y con rejas negras. Tenía muchas ventanas y un pequeño balcón en una de las del segundo piso. La reja estaba abierta así que entró sin llamar. Había un pequeño camino hacia la entrada y a los lados de este se veía un pequeño jardín rodeado de flores y uno que otro adorno. Se detuvo un momento para apreciar aquel lugar.

Llegó hasta la entrada principal y tomó aire para poder tocar el timbre. Sabía que tendría que vivir con otras personas y eso la ponía muy nerviosa.

Poco después de tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió

— Buenas tardes – dijo la joven haciendo una pequeña reverencia— ¿Es usted la señora Hirose?

— Sí, tú debes ser Sefi Sayuri. Mucho gusto – Era una mujer adulta, aparentaba unos 40 años aproximadamente. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en un molote, era delgada. Vestía un vestido largo blanco con encaje de flores y tenía una sonrisa muy cálida, cosa que la tranquilizo e hizo que se sintiera más cómoda. Parecía una persona amable — Me alegra que hayas encontrado la casa, espero que no hayas tenido problemas – dijo tomando una de las maletas.

— ¡O—oh n—no se preocupe, yo puedo llevarlas!

— ¡No, no! – Dijo apartando las maletas— Seguro estas cansada por el viaje, deja que llame a alguien para que te ayude – dio media vuelta y entró por un pasillo a la derecha.

Aprovechó ese momento para observar la casa por dentro. Era mucho más grande de lo que creía. Frente a la a entrada se encontraban las escaleras al segundo piso, al lado izquierdo de las escaleras había unas cuantas sillas y un buró con unas cuantas fotos y el teléfono, era como una pequeña sala. Más a la izquierda se podía ver el comedor, que suponía era muy grande. La casa tenía un estilo antiguo que la hacía ver algo rustica.

Paso poco tiempo para que la señora Hirose volviera acompañada de un chico peli rojo.

— Sefi, quiero presentarte a Hiroto Kiyama— dijo señalando al muchacho. Tenía ojos verdes y un tono de piel muy blanco. Vestía con una camisa roja manga corta y un pantalón de mezclilla. Notó entonces que dentro de la casa no hacía tanto frio como afuera— El también vive aquí.

— Encantado de conocerte— hizo una pequeña reverencia— Cualquier cosa que necesites puedes preguntarme.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sefi Sayuri. Espero llevarnos bien— parecía robot debido a los nervios, era el tipo cliché de chica antisocial y rara que no podía hablar con naturalidad a los desconocidos sin sentir que le temblaban las piernas.

— ¿Hiroto podrías mostrarle a Sefi su habitación? Necesito ir a hacer unas compras para la cena antes de que lleguen los demás.

— Claro, es por aquí— dijo sonriéndole mientras tomaba una de las maletas y se dirigía al segundo piso.

Arriba era igual de grande, solo que con muchos más cuartos. Justo subiendo las escaleras había una mesita con dos sillones alrededor. Parecía un lugar muy espacioso. Se dio cuenta de que no sabía con cuantas personas más viviría.

Siguió al peli rojo hasta que llegaron al último cuarto a la derecha.

—Este es tu cuarto— entró y dejo la maleta junto a la cama— Tu compañera será Melani, no te preocupes, es una persona muy amable y no te costara nada de trabajo vivir con ella.

— G-gracias por tu ayuda— sonrió tímidamente.

— Bien, te dejo para que te instales. Los demás no deben tardar en llegar, cualquier cosa que necesites mi cuarto esta en el primer piso, el segundo al fondo del pasillo— dijo para después salir de la habitación.

Se quedó sola en su nueva habitación. Como era de esperarse era muy grande, más de lo que se imaginaba. Había dos camas individuales separadas por dos burós, el suyo era del lado izquierdo y estaba vacío. Cada lado tenía un pequeño ropero con unos cuantos cajones, también había un escritorio amplio con una lámpara pequeña. El cuarto era completamente blanco, lo que hacía que tuviera un aura de tranquilidad.

—Eso es bueno – comenzó a decir para sí misma— así me podre concentrar más al estudiar.

Se había propuesto obtener buenas calificaciones y mejorar su promedio, de esa manera sería más fácil que sus padres estuvieran tranquilos con su estancia en otra ciudad. No es que fuera una mala estudiante, pero nunca destacaba del promedio y solía distraerse con mucha facilidad. Es por eso que se propuso ser más centrada en sus estudios.

Comenzó a desempacar su ropa y sus cosas. Había un pequeño baño que a diferencia del resto del cuarto era azul. En lavabo se encontró un cepillo color rosa que supuso era de su nueva compañera. Puso el suyo junto al de ella y acomodo primero sus toallas y objetos de baño para después empezar a acomodar el buro junto a su cama. Sacó de su maleta un pequeño diario de fotos y lo coloco en el primer cajón del buro. Este era un regalo de despedida de sus amigos y estaba lleno de fotos de momentos que habían vivido juntos, era algo que le causaba nostalgia pero a la vez mucha alegría.

Así pasó el tiempo mientras acomodaba sus pertenencias, indecisa de donde poner cada cosa, siempre había sido muy desordenada y despreocupada, era un mal hábito del que se quería deshacer.

—Creo que eso es todo— mencionó después de terminar de acomodar el closet y buro al cabo de una hora de comenzar a desempacar.

Se sentó un momento en la orilla de la cama. Mañana comenzaría una nueva vida, claro que le emocionaba: una nueva escuela, nueva casa, nuevos compañeros; pero eso también causaba nervios y dudas. En fin, era algo que trataba de no pensar mucho, este cambio en su vida era inevitable.

También se preguntaba cómo sería su compañera, según Hiroto era una persona amigable y con la que se llevaría fácilmente. Eso esperaba, ya que nunca había compartido habitación con otra persona y mucho menos había tenido que vivir con personas desconocidas.

Decidió ir a explorar un poco la casa, con algo de suerte se encontraría con alguno de sus otros compañeros. Se dirigió al primer piso.

—Hola de nuevo – dijo Hiroto saludándola mientras salía del comedor— ¿Terminaste de instalarte?

—Sí, gracias – sonrió levemente— solo bajaba a ver cómo era la casa.

—Es muy grande, te acostumbraras a eso.

—Ya lo noté— rió nerviosa— por cierto ¿cuántas personas viven aquí?

—Contigo seriamos 11 personas— dijo haciendo que ella se exaltara.

— ¿E-enserio? Ya veo porque es tan grande la casa…

—Sí, de hecho llegaron alguno de ellos, si quieres puedo presentártelos.

—Claro, me gustaría conocerlos

Desde el principio creyó que serian solo unas cuantas personas con las que tendría que vivir, una como máximo, pero jamás hubiera esperado que fueran tantas. Bueno, por algo la casa era así de grande, seguro que podía tener esa cantidad de personas y unas cuantas más. Siguió a Hiroto hacia el comedor en donde se encontraron con dos personas más.

—Oigan todos, quiero presentarles a alguien— mencionó Hiroto llamando la atención de ambos chicos— Ella es Sefi Sayuri, nuestra nueva compañera.

—Mucho gusto – dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

— ¡Oh, así que tu eres la nueva!— dijo un chico de pelo color verde, lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta. Tenía puesto una camisa manga larga café y unos pantalones grises— ¡Yo soy Midorikawa Ryuuji! – se acercó a ella estirando su mano para saludarla— ¡Bienvenida al clan!

—A-ah…gracias— rio levemente mientras estrechaba su mano.

—Un gusto, yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta— era un chico de cabello azul e igualmente recogido en una coleta, solo que el tenia un fleco que le cubría el ojo izquierdo. Llevaba puesto un suéter anaranjado con unos pantalones negros— Espero que nos llevemos bien.

—Gracias, igualmente— sonrió a ambos chicos.

—Y bien Sefi—chan— dijo felizmente el peli verde— como es tu primer día te haré un trato especial…— corrió repentinamente hacia el refrigerado haciendo que se extrañara— ¡Te compartiré de mi helado!

Esta acción provocó que los otros dos chicos se vieran entre ellos, llevándose ambos su mano a la frente y suspirando cansados.

—Midorikawa sabes que no debes comer eso antes de la cena…—rezongó Hiroto mientras le quitaba el helado y lo metía de vuelta al congelador.

— ¡P—pero es una ocasión especial!— dijo exaltado tratando de convencer al peli rojo.

—Nada de eso, ya sabes cómo te pones cuando comes tanto helado— esta vez fue Kazemaru quien habló.

—Ya bueno, solo quería ser amable…—fingió estar indignado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y volteaba a otro lado.

—Perdónalo, está un poco loco— volteo Kazemaru a ver a la peli negro, quien solo veía la escena extrañada

—Para nada, me parece muy gracioso— rió un poco causando que el peli verde se indignará mas— de todas maneras gracias por la bienvenida.

Los tres le sonrieron y prosiguieron a contarle un poco de la casa. Cosas como los horarios de comida, en donde se encontraba la habitación de cada quien y a cual escuela asistía cada uno de ellos.

—Por cierto ¿a qué escuela asistirás tu?— preguntó Kazemaru.

—A la universidad de Tokio, estudiaré artes plásticas.

— ¿Enserio? Tachimukai también estudia ahí— comentó repentinamente Hiroto mientras ella lo veía con curiosidad— El era el más nuevo antes que tu, lleva aquí viviendo solo unas semanas así que quizás se lleven bien por ser ambos los nuevos.

—Oh, bueno, me alegra que alguien más vaya a la misma escuela que yo.

Justo en ese momento entro la señora Hirose al comedor con unas cuantas bolsas de compras. Todos rápidamente decidieron ayudarla a cargar las compras y guardarlas en el lugar que les correspondía.

—Qué bueno que estén ya aquí— dijo sonriéndole la señora Hirose a Kazemaru y a Midorikawa, parecía una madre hablándole a sus hijos— Los demás acaban de llegar y están en la sala, deberían ir a presentarles a Sefi, yo iré preparando la cena— comenzó a sacar algunos vegetales del refrigerador.

Entonces los cuatro salieron a la sala encontrándose con el resto de sus compañeros, quienes estaban sentados en los sillones mientras conversaban.

Nuevamente Hiroto procedió a presentar a la chica nueva a sus compañeros, ellos la recibieron con una cálida bienvenida. A simple vista todos le parecieron muy amigables. Primero estaba aquel chico energético y que llevaba una peculiar banda naranja en la cabeza: Endou Mamoru, tenía solo un año más que ella y estaba estudiando en la universidad Nihon, por lo que habían comentado sus compañeros parecía ser que le encantaba jugar futbol y se pasaba la mayor parte del día practicando este deporte. Pudo notarlo ya que llevaba ropa deportiva y ésta estaba un poco sucia. Llevaba viviendo ahí un poco más del año.

Después estaban otras chicas que la recibieron con una cálida sonrisa, a excepción de una que parecía mostrar desinterés. Sus nombres eran Aki Kino, quien tenía el cabello café y lo llevaba corto. Traía puesta una blusa color blanca manga larga y una falda larga color rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Después estaba Haruna Otonashi, una chica con cabello igual de corto pero ondulado y de color azul. Traía puesta una blusa roja con un saco negro y unos pantalones del mismo color. Ella y Aki llevaban viviendo el mismo tiempo ahí, poco menos de dos años. Para finalizar ese grupo estaba Natsumi Raimon, quien parecía una chica refinada y un poco seria, solamente la miro levemente mientras la saludaba. Estaba usando un vestido de tirantes color morado y unas botas color negro, vestía bastante bien y tenía un cabello largo y anaranjado. Era una de esas chicas que parecía que se preocupaban mucho por su apariencia, a pesar de que al inicio fue un poco seria con la chica nueva al final le dio una sincera bienvenida.

Por último estaba su tan nombrada roomie, Melani Kirisame. Era una chica dulce que a simple vista parecía adorable. Su cabello era negro y se veía realmente largo, aún cuando lo tuviera atado en dos coletas altas, podía asegurar que suelto le llegaba hasta el piso. Llevaba puesto un vestido rosa con holanes blancos y un moño en la cintura, le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas. Sus ojos eran de color rosa fiusha. Ella la recibió animosamente mientras comenzaban a platicar sobre lo divertido que sería compartir habitación. Tal como dijo Hiroto, no fue difícil llevarse bien con ella.

— ¿Dónde están Tachimukai y Tsunami?— preguntó Kazemaru de repente. Fue entonces cuando notó que solo había conocido a ocho de sus compañeros.

—Dijeron que saldrían a comer con otros amigos— contestó Endou— parece que Tachimukai se está adaptando bien a la ciudad.

—Cierto, deberíamos mostrarte la ciudad también, Sefi-chan— sonrió amablemente Melani— Podemos salir el fin de semana— asintieron los demás ante su plan.

—Claro, me encantaría— le sonrió igual.

Poco después de que comenzaran a planear a que lugares sería bueno ir a visitar la señora Hirose indicando que ya estaba lista la cena. Se apresuraron a ir al comedor, especialmente Midorikawa. La cena de hoy era una sopa de verduras acompañadas de arroz y un poco de pollo, estaba realmente delicioso.

Durante la cena la peli negro pudo notar cómo se llevaban entre ellos sus compañeros, le agradaba el ambiente que había en la casa, parecía que todos eran muy buenos amigos, hasta Natsumi quien de vez en cuando participaba en conversaciones fuera de su grupo de amigas. Aparentemente todos llevaban ya un buen tiempo viviendo ahí, según tenía entendido Tsunami era quien llevaba más tiempo viviendo en la casa, se preguntaba cómo sería en persona. La mayoría eran de ciudades cercanas a Tokio.

Terminando la cena todos decidieron ir a sus respectivas habitaciones, no sin antes agradecer por la comida y despedirse de la señora Hirose. Melani y Sefi subieron a su habitación para alistar sus cosas para el día siguiente. Melani asistía a otra universidad, por lo que sus horarios eran algo distintos. Sefi entraba temprano en la mañana mientras que su compañera un poco más tarde. Decidió tomar un baño para antes de irse a dormir. Cuandó termino se cambio con su cómoda pijama y se sentó sobre su cama mientras cepillaba y desenredaba su cabello.

— ¿A qué hora debes levantarte mañana?— preguntó Melani mientras acomodaba su cama para acostarse de una vez.

—Entro a las 7:30 así que creo que me levantare una hora antes para alistarme— dijo imitando a su compañera— ¿Tu entras más tarde, cierto? que genial, podrás dormir más tiempo.

—Tienes razón— rió un poco— bueno entonces creo que ya deberíamos ir a dormir.

La oji morado asintió y apagó la luz para después acostarse en su cama. No pasó mucho para que pudiera quedarse dormida, emocionada por comenzar mañana en su nueva escuela y feliz por haber conocido a sus nuevos compañeros.

* * *

**Bien amigos, eso fue todo por el capitulo de hoy. Muchísimas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo ¡por favor pasen a dejar sus hermosos y preciados reviews! Me motivarian mucho a seguir la historia. **

**Agradezco especialmente a mi futagi Melani por todo su apoyo y por dejarme usar su OC, ademas de brindar el nombre al fic, te quiero mucho futagi!**

**Solo me queda decir que...¡Denle una oportunidad a esta loca historia! Prometo no abandonarla como cierta historia con Fidio...*huye despavorida***

**Y en fin, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Comentarios, sugerencias, apoyo, amenazas de muerte ¡Todo es bien recibido! **

**Nos vemos amigos :) que tengan un gran día y cuidense mucho, ¡Los quiero!**

**Atte: Sefi Sayuri.**

**P.D: Por cierto, si a algun lector le gusta Haikyuu los invito a leer mi OneShot LectoraXKageyama :D**


End file.
